Marcas do Passado
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Kai x Ray. UA. Ray e Kai são dois estudantes que iniciam um romance. Mas quando o romance começa, Kai revela o seu segredo e o seu maior medo a Ray. Com a sombra de uma figura do passado sobre eles, conseguirão os dois ser felizes? Oneshot.


**Título: **Marcas do Passado

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Kai e Ray

**Aviso: **Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Kai x Ray. UA. Ray e Kai são dois estudantes que iniciam um romance. Mas quando o romance começa, Kai revela o seu segredo e o seu maior medo a Ray. Com a sombra de uma figura do passado sobre eles, conseguirão os dois ser felizes? Oneshot.

**Marcas do Passado**

Kai Hiwatari pegou no lápis preto e desenhou com mais cuidado os contornos do rosto. Parou, olhando para o seu trabalho. Aquele desenho estava finalmente terminado e Kai sentia-se feliz com o resultado final. Poderia realmente ter acentuado mais os olhos, mas de qualquer maneira, era um dos seus melhores desenhos. E melhor que tudo, a pessoa retratada no desenho era a paixão de Kai, que estivera com a ideia de fazer aquele desenho há já algum tempo, mas não tivera coragem.

Kai suspirou e uma folha verde caiu de uma árvore, caindo em cima do desenho. Kai afastou a folha e olhou à sua volta. Estava sentado debaixo de uma grande árvore, quase ao fundo da escola, onde não havia praticamente ninguém. Gostava de se sentar ali, a pensar, a comer, a desenhar. Era um lugar pacifico e onde havia pouco movimento, pelo que podia estar à vontade. Olhando novamente para o seu bloco de desenho, Kai abanou a cabeça.

O desenho representava um rapaz de cabelo negro. O sorriso do rapaz era bem visível e, mesmo no desenho, aquele sorriso parecia verdadeiro e contagiante. Kai adorava aquele sorriso. Era um sorriso que o deixava ao mesmo tempo feliz e embaraçado. O rapaz de cabelo negro do desenho estava a passear pelo pátio da escola. Kai não tinha desenhado mais ninguém, pois o verdadeiro interesse do desenho era apenas o outro rapaz, Ray Kon, o presidente do clube de fotografia e seu colega de turma.

Encostando a sua cabeça ao tronco da árvore, Kai fechou os olhos. Quando é que se apaixonara por Ray? Já não se lembrava ao certo. Parecia já ter sido há bastante tempo. Talvez logo depois de o ter conhecido. E Ray era simpático e atencioso com todos, por isso todos gostavam dele. Mas mesmo assim, não era propriamente dos rapazes populares da escola, a não ser junto dos colegas e dos membros do clube de fotografia. A popularidade era destinada aos membros da equipa de futebol e às jovens que faziam parte da claque. Kai sentia-se satisfeito por a maioria das outras pessoas não estar interessada em Ray. Seria muito mais difícil estar próximo dele se Ray fosse popular e só se desse com gente popular também.

"_Felizmente, ele não é assim. Nem todas as pessoas o conhecem como os colegas o conhecessem. É presidente do clube de fotografia e ainda faz voluntariado. Está sempre a ajudar os outros… até a mim, que o tentei afastar. Não consegui e agora fico feliz por não o ter conseguido." pensou Kai._

Quando Kai tinha sido transferido para aquela escola, um ano antes, não conhecia ninguém, nem estava interessado em conhecer. Andava sempre sozinho, fosse no intervalo ou à hora das refeições. Preferia sempre sentar-se sozinho nas aulas e quando tentavam aproximar-se dele, acabava por conseguir afastar as pessoas de si. Não queria ninguém a intrometer-se na sua vida. Sabia que era bonito e que por isso por vezes era difícil conseguir passar despercebido, portanto tinha de arranjar maneira dos outros se afastarem de si. Ser antipático era uma maneira eficaz.

E quando pensara que as pessoas o tinham finalmente deixado em paz, Ray tinha dado o primeiro passo para o conhecer. Kai estava nesse dia a almoçar no refeitório. Tinha-se sentado numa mesa do fundo e ficara surpreendido quando Ray se tinha aproximado e sentado ao seu lado. Ray tinha-lhe sorriso.

"Olá. Eu chamo-me Ray. Somos colegas de turma, mas ainda não tinha tido tempo para falar contigo. Como és novo aqui na escola, não deves conhecer muitas pessoas, nem a escola por completo. Chamas-te Kai, não é? Eu posso mostrar-te a escola, se quiseres."

E sorrira-lhe. Kai tinha ficado enfeitiçado com aquele sorriso e não conseguira mandar Ray embora. Não conseguira dizer-lhe algo que o aborrecesse e fizesse com que ele se afastasse. Não queria fazer nada para Ray perder aquele sorriso. E então, Ray tinha começado a falar com ele, tinha-lhe mostrado a escola e tinham-se tornado mais próximos. Não eram os melhores amigos, mas era o único amigo que Kai tivera nos últimos tempos.

Kai abriu os olhos e suspirou. A sua chegada à escola tinha sido no ano passado e cada vez gostava mais de Ray. Continuava a conviver com poucas pessoas, mas Ray era excepção. Quando o via, ficava sempre animado, mas depois lembrava-se de que não podia aproximar-se demasiado de Ray.

"_Não posso deixar que ele se coloque em perigo. Queria ficar com ele. Queria declarar-me, mas não posso. Além de que provavelmente ele me rejeitaria… não pode tornar-se mais do que um amigo ou irá descobrir as marcas no meu corpo e o motivo para elas existirem. Não, nem pensar." pensou Kai, levantando-se e fechando o bloco._

Kai caminhou até à sala de aula. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para a aula começar e não queria chegar atrasado. Voltou a pensar no desenho que fizera. Achava que captara a essência de Ray. Ainda não tinha desenhado sobre ele e estava feliz por o ter feito. Prometeu a si mesmo que iria desenhar Ray novamente. Não precisava de o ter à sua frente para o conseguir ver com detalhe. Memorizara totalmente todos os aspectos de Ray. Pensava nele vezes sem conta.

Pouco depois de ter chegado à sala de aula, a aula começou. Ray costumava sentar-se na fila da frente, enquanto Kai continuava a preferir sentar-se na fila detrás. Não estava particularmente atento à aula e despertou dos seus pensamentos quando o toque de saída soou por toda a escola. Os alunos começaram a levantar-se e Kai fez o mesmo. Enquanto colocava o caderno dentro da mochila, Ray aproximou-se dele.

"Olá Kai. Queria pedir-te um favor." disse Ray.

Kai olhou para o outro rapaz e acenou com a cabeça, incentivando Ray a continuar a falar. De qualquer maneira, já estava preparado para responder sim a tudo o que Ray lhe pedisse, nem que tivesse de saltar de uma ponte.

"_Ok, este pensamento não foi muito bonito." pensou Kai. "O Ray não me pediria para saltar de uma ponte."_

"Kai, como tu és óptimo a desenhar, eu precisava de te pedir que ajudasses na realização de um cartaz. Vamos ter um concurso de fotografia e queria que fizéssemos um cartaz a promover esse concurso. Pensei em colocar no cartaz algumas fotografias tipo e gostava que tu desenhasses o resto do cartaz. Talvez com uma paisagem, se fosse possível." disse Ray. "Aceitas?"

"Sim, eu ajudo." respondeu Kai, acenando afirmativamente.

Instantaneamente, Ray sorriu e o coração de Kai saltou uma batida. Faria qualquer coisa para ver aquele sorriso.

"Obrigado, Kai. É mesmo importante. Desculpa ter de te maçar a ti, mas és realmente o melhor desenhista da nossa turma. Aliás, um dos com a melhor nota a desenho da escola inteira. Devias juntar-te ao clube de fotografia. De certeza que ias gostar, porque tal como nós, aprecias uma boa paisagem, mas em vez de fotografares, preferes desenhar."

"Sim, mas são coisas distintas. Não tenho muito jeito para tirar fotografias."

"Hum, compreendo. Eu também não sou muito bom a desenhar, por isso parece que cada um tem a sua fraqueza." disse Ray. "Podemos combinar fazer o cartaz amanhã, depois das aulas?"

"Quem é que vai ajudar a fazer o cartaz, além de mim?"

"Só eu. Vamos tratar disso só os dois." respondeu Ray.

Kai acenou afirmativamente e ficou ainda mais entusiasmado com a ideia. Ia passar algum tempo a sós com Ray e seria óptimo.

**Marcas do Passado**

Na tarde do dia seguinte, depois das aulas terminarem, Ray e Kai reuniram-se na sala do clube de fotografia, que estava vazia. Ray indicou a Kai o que pretendia e Kai começou a desenhar, enquanto Ray escolhia as fotografias que iria colocar no cartaz. Quando Kai terminou o desenho, Ray imprimiu as fotografias e colou-as com cuidado no cartaz. Depois, ambos olharam para o cartaz e acenaram afirmativamente.

"Está muito bem feito, Kai." disse Ray. "O teu desenho ficou bastante bom e as letras também."

"Obrigado, mas não foi nada de especial. As fotografias que escolheste são bastante apelativas."

"Kai, não teria conseguido fazer o cartaz sem ti." disse Ray, sorrindo-lhe. "Ajudaste-me imenso."

"Não foi nada de especial. Se precisares de mim outra vez, já sabes que podes pedir sempre a minha ajuda."

Kai e Ray ficaram a olhar-se durante alguns segundos, até que Kai desviou o olhar, embaraçado. No momento seguinte, Ray deu alguns passos em frente e agarrou a cara de Kai com ambas as mãos, ficando os dois a olharem-se olhos nos olhos.

"Kai, não te sintas envergonhado pelo que sentes." sussurrou Ray. "Porque eu não sinto vergonha nenhuma pelo que sinto."

De seguida, Ray aproximou os seus lábios da boca de Kai e beijou-o. Kai arregalou os olhos, surpreendido. De seguida debateu-se com os seus sentimentos. Queria beijar Ray de volta, mas não podia. Não podia deixar Ray aproximar-se tanto. Com um gesto brusco, empurrou Ray, que deu um passo atrás, surpreendido.

"K-kai. Eu pensei que era isto que tu também querias." disse Ray.

"Desculpa, mas não podemos fazer isto." disse Kai.

"Mas porquê? Eu gosto de ti, Kai. Gosto mesmo. E sei que tu também gostas de mim. Vejo pela maneira como olhas para mim e como ages. Não tentes negar."

"Ray, não posso envolver-me contigo. Desculpa." disse Kai, dando um passo atrás.

"Mas porquê? Por causa da reacção dos outros?" perguntou Ray. "Eu compreendo que se namorarmos somos capazes de ser vítimas de descriminação, mas não quero saber. Se estiver contigo, estarei bem."

"Não quero estar contigo, Ray. Não sinto exactamente o que tu sentes."

Kai virou costas e saiu rapidamente da sala. Sentia-se bastante mal. Mentira a Ray e devia tê-lo magoado. Queria muito estar com ele, mas tinha receio. Ray poderia descobrir o que se passava na vida de Kai. Ficaria chocado? Provavelmente. E não queria pôr Ray em perigo. Kai começou a afastar-se da sala.

"_Não fujas. Não sejas cobarde." disse uma voz na cabeça de Kai. "Gostas dele e vais magoá-lo? Vais deixar a tua felicidade fugir?"_

Kai parou de andar. Continuava com um conflito de sentimentos e a sua consciência estava a manifestar-se.

"_Volta atrás e conta tudo ao Ray. Sê verdadeiro. Precisas de confiar em alguém. Precisas de amor e afecto. Ele pode ajudar-te."_

Kai ficou parado vários segundos, sem saber o que fazer. Depois, virou-se e começou a caminhar novamente para a sala do clube de fotografia. Queria falar com Ray outra vez. Não podia deixar as coisas daquela maneira.

"_Talvez o Ray não entenda. Talvez ele não goste de mim o suficiente e até se afaste por si próprio." pensou Kai. "Mas desejo tanto estar com ele…"_

Ao chegar à porta da sala, Kai abriu-a e entrou. Ray estava sentado em cima de uma secretária, de cabeça baixa, parecendo bastante abatido.

"_A culpa é minha. Adoro vê-lo sorrir, mas fui eu que o pus assim." pensou Kai._

Kai aproximou-se de Ray e o outro rapaz ergueu a cabeça, encarando Kai. Não pareceu zangado e sim apenas desapontado.

"Desculpa Ray. Desculpa." disse Kai, abraçando Ray.

Ray deixou-se abraçar, sem saber o que sentir e sem retribuir o abraço.

"Eu gosto de ti, Ray. Gosto mesmo. Desculpa se te disse que não. Eu tenho medo e foi por isso que menti." murmurou Kai.

Ray quebrou o abraço e encarou-o.

"Kai, tens de ser sincero comigo." pediu Ray. "Por favor."

"Eu gosto de ti." disse Kai. "É essa a verdade."

De seguida, foi Kai que beijou Ray e desta vez ambos participaram no beijo. Ray entrelaçou os braços no pescoço de Kai e continuaram a beijar-se até terem de se separar para respirar.

"Do que é que tens medo, Kai?" perguntou Ray.

"É complicado, Ray…"

"Confia em mim."

Kai afastou-se um pouco, sempre mantendo contacto ocular com Ray.

"Ray, não conheces a minha vida pessoal. Estamos os dois na mesma turma, temos passado tempo juntos e até hoje nem sequer pensava que gostasses de mim ou tivesses reparado que eu gostava de ti. Aliás, pensei que eu não me comportava de maneira tão óbvia, mas parece que estava enganado." disse Kai. "Pois bem, há algo… mau sobre a minha vida e tu precisas de o saber. Não queria ter-te demasiado perto porque não te queria ter de te dizer, mas acho que está na altura. Se depois te quiseres afastar de mim, eu compreendo."

Kai levantou a sua camisola, mostrando várias marcas no corpo. Ray arregalou os olhos, ao ver as cicatrizes no corpo de Kai. Umas estavam mais visíveis que outras, mas eram várias.

"Ele não me batia onde as pessoas pudessem ver." disse Kai. "Mas fiquei com as marcas no corpo. Algumas desapareceram quase por completo e outras não."

Ray aproximou-se mais de Kai e passou os dedos por algumas das cicatrizes. A sua expressão era de choque.

"Oh, Kai, como é que isto pode ser? Eu nunca desconfiei de nada. Ninguém desconfiou."

"Eu sei. Não deixei que as pessoas se aproximassem de mim, porque podiam descobrir, mas tu… eras diferente. Mesmo assim não queria que descobrisses, mas agora já sabes." disse Kai.

"Quem é que te fez isto?" perguntou Ray.

"O meu pai." respondeu Kai. Ray abriu a boca, mas não soube o que dizer. "Ray, eu compreendo o que deves estar a sentir. Eu vou-me embora. Não tens de estar mais comigo."

Kai baixou a camisola e virou-se para se ir embora, mas Ray agarrou-lhe o braço.

"Onde é que pensas que vais?" perguntou Ray, fazendo Kai encará-lo. "Não te vás embora, Kai. Pensas o quê? Pensas que por teres essas marcas no corpo eu deixo de gostar de ti? Ou que fico com medo do teu pai e me afasto por isso? Não, nem pensar. Eu não sou assim. Não te vou deixar."

Ray puxou Kai para si e abraçou-o. Não fazia ideia do que se passava na vida de Kai, mas não o ia deixar enfrentar tudo sozinho. Kai sentiu-se reconfortado com aquele abraço e mais leve por ter contado a verdade à pessoa que amava.

"Kai, quando é que isto começou?" perguntou Ray, quebrando o abraço e olhando Kai nos olhos.

"Há alguns anos… o meu pai perdeu o emprego e tornou-se mais violento. Zangava-se frequentemente, por tudo e mais alguma coisa. E começou a bater-me a mim e à minha mãe." respondeu Kai. "E não parou mais, mesmo depois de conseguir um novo emprego e a nossa vida ter estabilizado, pelo menos em termos monetários."

"Kai, que horror. Mas como é que podes viver assim?"

"O meu pai já não me bate agora, Ray. Ele está fugido. Eu denunciei-o à polícia." explicou Kai. "Cada vez ele me batia mais e à minha mãe também. E eu denunciei-o. Quando a policia apareceu, ele fugiu para não ser preso. Isto aconteceu antes de eu vir morar para esta cidade e vir para esta escola. Eu e a minha mãe começámos tudo de novo."

Ray ficou mais aliviado. Por momentos pensara como Kai estaria a viver, com um pai a bater-lhe todos os dias e ele, Ray, sem ter percebido nada. Afinal, aquela situação tinha sido no passado e no presente Kai não sofria esse tipo de maus-tratos.

"Lamento o que te aconteceu, Kai. Não devias ter passado pelo que passaste com o teu pai, um homem abusivo, que te bateu assim, mas agora então as coisas estão melhores, não é verdade?"

"Sim, agora sem o meu pai, a vida voltou ao normal. Ou quase."

"O que queres dizer?"

"Ray, a minha vida nunca vai ser normal… com o meu pai à solta. Tenho sempre medo. Por mim, pela minha mãe e pelos outros. O meu pai sabe onde estamos. Quando eu e a minha mãe nos mudámos para aqui, pensámos que estávamos livres dele, apesar de continuarmos com algum medo. E, há três meses, o meu pai voltou a aparecer." disse Kai. "Apareceu à porta da nossa casa. E tentou bater-me, mas eu fechei a porta e chamei a policia. Ele fugiu novamente, mas ameaçou que iria voltar e que nos iria magoar a nós e a todos os que nós gostamos e nos apoiam."

"Oh, Kai…"

"Percebes porque é que eu afastava toda a gente, Ray? Porque não queria colocar ninguém em perigo. Eu sabia que o meu pai ia encontrar-nos mais cedo ou mais tarde e que iria tentar vingar-se. Ray… é uma irresponsabilidade eu aproximar-me de ti. Estou a ser egoísta. Quero muito estar contigo, mas…"

Ray calou Kai, colocando-lhe um dedo sobre os lábios. Não queria ouvir Kai dizer que tinham de se afastar. Nem pensar. Não agora, que finalmente tinham revelado os seus sentimentos.

"Teremos cuidado, Kai." disse Ray. "Mas não me irei afastar de ti. Sabes quanto tempo eu estive para tomar coragem para me declarar a ti? Nunca tive vergonha do que sinto, mas só hoje é que tive coragem de to dizer. É estranho que, apesar de eu saber que gostavas de mim, tinha medo de arriscar. Agora já não tenho. Desculpa lá dizer-te, mas não vai ser o teu pai maluco que nos vai afastar."

Kai não conseguiu evitar um sorriso e Ray sorriu-lhe de volta. De seguida, os dois beijaram-se, esquecendo por momentos a situação sobre o pai de Kai.

"Tens a certeza que é mesmo isto que queres, Ray?" perguntou Kai. "Vais envolver-te com uma pessoa perigosa… ou melhor dizendo, com alguém que é parente de uma pessoa perigosa."

"Tenho a certeza absoluta do que quero. E quero-te a ti, por isso, vou ficar contigo e apoiar-te no que precisares." disse Ray.

"Mesmo eu tendo todas estas cicatrizes?"

"Isso não importa, Kai. Apaixonei-me por ti e gosto de ti, seja como for. As cicatrizes fazem parte do teu corpo e não é por isso que eu iria deixar de gostar menos de ti. Disse-te isso ainda há pouco. Sê confiante Kai e não tenhas vergonha do que aconteceu. Se há alguém que se devia envergonhar e pagar pelo que fez, é o teu pai."

**Marcas do Passado**

Uma semana depois, Ray e Kai estavam sentados debaixo da mesma árvore onde Kai tinha terminado o desenho que fizera de Ray. Tinha-lho mostrado e Ray gostara bastante, elogiando Kai pela sua óptima capacidade de desenhar. Nesse momento, Ray estava com a cabeça pousada no ombro direito de Kai e não havia ninguém ali por perto. Estavam os dois em paz, sem preocupações aparentes.

"Tenho de trazer a minha máquina e tirar-te uma fotografia, Kai." disse Ray.

"Para quê?"

"Para a colocar como fundo do ambiente de trabalho do meu computador." respondeu Ray. "Assim posso olhar para o teu rosto mesmo que não estejas perto de mim."

"Acho que os teus pais são capazes de não achar muita piada se descobrem essa situação."

"Os meu pais são muito liberais." disse Ray. "Claro que ainda não lhes contei que estamos juntos, mas acabarei por fazê-lo. E eles não mexem nas minhas coisas, por isso não iriam mexer no meu computador e ver a tua foto."

"Se tu o dizes…"

Os dois ficaram calados durante alguns segundos, apreciando apenas a companhia um do outro. Kai fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sentia-se em paz quando estava assim junto de Ray, como não acontecia com mais ninguém. Kai voltou a abrir os olhos quando Ray falou novamente.

"Podíamos ir dar uma volta depois das aulas." disse Ray. "Podíamos ir ao parque ou ao centro comercial. Por mim, tanto me faz, desde que estejas comigo, de certeza que nos vamos divertir."

"Não é boa ideia, Ray. Eu gostava de ir passear contigo e que nos fossemos divertir, mas não posso. Não quero arriscar. Tu sabes que o meu pai anda por ai à solta e ele prometeu que se vingaria. Eu não te quero colocar em risco. Se formos vistos juntos, então podes tornar-te um alvo dele, percebes? Aqui na escola o meu pai não entra, por isso não há problema, mas lá fora…"

Ray levantou a cabeça, deixando de a ter pousada no ombro de Kai e encarou-o.

"Kai, eu sei que tens medo e agradeço que estejas preocupado comigo, mas tu sabes que não podes continuar a viver sempre assim, não é? O teu pai anda por aí, é verdade, mas pode nem estar por aqui pela cidade. Pode estar até bem longe e não voltar. Não percebes que pior do que as marcas físicas, são as marcas psicológicas que o teu pai te deixou?" perguntou Ray. "Vives num medo constante, Kai. Não pode ser."

"Vivo com medo, sim. E tenho razões para isso. Tu viste as marcas que eu tenho no meu corpo, mas apesar disso, não passaste pelo que eu passei. Foram anos e anos de dor e sofrimento…"

"Tu precisas de ajuda, Kai." disse Ray. "Precisas de ajuda psicológica, Kai. Tens de tentar ultrapassar esse medo que tens para conseguires viver normalmente."

"Eu não estou louco, Ray…"

"Oh, Kai, então? Sabes muito bem que não são só os loucos que têm ajuda psicológica, até porque para eles não há-de ter grandes resultados. Mas uma pessoa especializada teria possibilidade de te ajudar de muitas maneiras." disse Ray. "Eu tenho um tio que é psicólogo. Tenho a certeza de que se eu falar com ele, ele pode ter algumas sessões contigo, para te ajudar."

"Eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar a um psicólogo, Ray."

"Se eu falar com o meu tio e lhe pedir, ele não irá cobrar-te nada, tenho a certeza."

"Não sei, Ray…"

Kai parecia muito incomodado com aquela situação. Era muito complicado para si falar da situação familiar que tivera, dos abusos que sofrera, do medo que tinha até hoje. Fora complicado falar com Ray, mas falar disso com um estranho seria ainda mais complicado. Ray agarrou numa das mãos de Kai.

"Ouve Kai, tens de fazer isto. É para o teu próprio bem. Tens de o fazer por ti. E por mim." pediu Ray.

"Por ti?"

"Claro. Achas que gosto de te ver assim, com medo e traumatizado com esta situação? Não gosto. Queria poder fazer algo para te ajudar, mas não tenho formação para isso. Mas o meu tio pode ajudar-te, por isso, por favor, aceita."

Kai suspirou, sentindo-se cansado.

"Está bem, eu aceito. Se o teu tio realmente me puder ajudar, eu aceito." disse Kai. "E tu já me ajudas muito Ray, mesmo sem a ajuda do teu tio."

Ray abanou a cabeça, aproximou a sua cara de Kai e beijou-o. Kai beijou-o de volta e apenas alguns segundos depois, quebrou o beijo. Não havia ninguém a passar por ali naquele momento, mas não queria chamar muito a atenção. Ray percebeu isso e teve uma ideia.

"Ok, então se não podemos ir dar uma volta pela cidade, vamos para minha casa depois das aulas." sugeriu Ray. "Lá, ninguém nos vê."

"E se formos seguidos pelo meu pai?"

"Oh Kai, não estejas com a mania da perseguição. Ele não está cá para nos seguir, garanto-te." disse Ray. "Vá, tens de aceitar, Kai. Podemos estudar, ouvir música, ver um filme… ou qualquer outra coisa."

Ray sorriu intensamente a Kai, que corou um pouco. Depois de um pouco mais de insistência da parte de Ray, Kai acabou por aceitar.

**Marcas do Passado**

Quando as aulas terminaram, Kai e Ray dirigiram-se à casa de Ray. Kai continuava um pouco nervoso, sempre com receio de que o pai pudesse aparecer a qualquer momento. Pouco depois de saírem da escola, os dois chegaram à casa de Ray. Era uma casa de tamanho médio e pintada de branco. Como a casa de Ray, havia mais algumas logo de seguida e de resto, viam-se apenas prédios altos naquela zona da cidade. Ray tirou a chave do bolso ao chegarem à porta de casa e destrancou-a, abrindo-a de seguida.

Kai e Ray entraram em casa e Ray explicou brevemente onde é que ficava a sala, a cozinha e a casa de banho e depois levou Kai até ao seu quarto. Pousaram as mochilas em cima de uma cadeira. O quarto de Ray era amplo, com paredes brancas, uma das quais tinha um grande poster de uma banda que Ray apreciava. O quarto tinha também uma cama grande, uma escrivaninha com um computador, duas cadeiras, um roupeiro, uma televisão e uma aparelhagem. Tinha também duas janelas que deixavam entrar bastante luminosidade no quarto.

"Tens fome, Kai?" perguntou Ray. "Posso preparar alguma coisa para comermos."

"Hum… bom, tenho alguma fome, sim."

"Óptimo. Então eu vou preparar umas sandes para nós e uns sumos também. Vou à cozinha e volto já com o lanche."

"Eu posso ajudar-te." ofereceu-se Kai.

"Não vale a pena, Kai. Fica aqui. Olha, se quiseres ver televisão, podes ligá-la ou então podes ver se algum dos meus cd's te agrada e podes pô-los a tocar, sim? Quero que te sintas à vontade aqui." disse Ray, sorrindo. "Volto já."

Ray saiu do quarto e Kai ficou alguns segundos a olhar para os pormenores que lhe tinham escapado à primeira vista. Ray tinha um candeeiro em cima da secretária e o candeeiro tinha o símbolo do Yin Yang. Em cima da secretária estavam também alguns livros, que Kai identificou como sendo romances e um policial. Respirando fundo, Kai sentiu que o quarto tinha o aroma do perfume que Ray costumava usar. Aquele quarto, com a aura de Ray, acalmava Kai.

Kai acabou por se sentar em cima da cama, à espera que Ray voltasse. Fechou os olhos por uns segundos, pensando na sua vida. Só começara a namorar com Ray há apenas uma semana, apesar de ter gostado dele bastante tempo, mas agora sentia-se feliz. A única coisa que o angustiava era o medo do seu pai voltar para se vingar dele. Ou da sua mãe. Ou vingar-se em Ray.

Kai tentou afastar esses pensamentos. Agora não era altura de pensar nisso. Estava em casa de Ray. No quarto de Ray. Sentia-se contente por estar ali e queria pensar apenas nisso. Sentiu que podia ser um abuso, mas acabou por se deitar em cima da cama de Ray. Ray dormia ali todos os dias. Depois lembrou-se das palavras de Ray quando o tinha tentado convencer a ir à sua casa. Ray tinha feito insinuações de que algo mais podia acontecer ali. Kai corou um pouco.

Ficou a pensar em Ray mais alguns segundos. A leve fragrância que se sentia no ar acalmou-o e Kai adormeceu. Por vezes, Kai tinha um sono tranquilo e não se lembrava do que sonhava. Outras vezes, conseguia lembrar-se de algum sonho bom que tivera. Mas muitas vezes, tinha pesadelos. Pesadelos com o seu pai. Por vezes os sonhos reflectiam situações que já se tinham acontecido no passado.

Dessa vez, não foi excepção. O pesadelo começou de forma normal, na casa onde Kai vivera com os seus pais. Kai estava no quarto, a estudar. Apesar do sonho não ter som, Kai sabia que a porta da rua tinha batido. E pouco depois, o seu pai entrava no quarto, enraivecido como sempre. Algo se passara no trabalho. Discutira com um colega. Pegou no cinto das calças e Kai nem teve tempo de se defender.

Levou com o cinto uma e outra vez. Gritou de dor e caiu ao chão. A mãe de Kai apareceu logo de seguida, tentando parar o marido, mas foi empurrada contra a parede. E depois de mais alguns golpes do cinto, o pai de Kai abandonou o quarto, deixando Kai caído no chão, a chorar de dor. A mãe aproximou-se e abraçou-o, tentando acalmá-lo. Depois o pesadelo mudou, para outra altura. Na mesma casa, mas na cozinha. O pai de Kai, a discutir com a mãe. Pegou numa faca e avançou. Kai pôs-se à frente da mãe e a faca fez-lhe um corte na barriga. E depois outro. E mais outro.

Kai acordou repentinamente, a gritar. Menos de cinco segundos depois, Ray apareceu a correr. Viu Kai, agora já sentado na cama, a tremer. Ray aproximou-se rapidamente dele e abraçou-o.

"Calma Kai, calma." pediu Ray. "O que se passou?"

"Tive… um pesadelo." disse Kai, ainda tremendo. "Com o meu pai…"

"Pronto, pronto, agora está tudo bem. Foi só um pesadelo, Kai."

Ray ficou a abraçar Kai até ele se acalmar por completo. Quando já estava calmo, Kai quebrou o abraço, apesar de se sentir bem ao seu abraçado por Ray. Porém, não queria que Ray o visse assim, tão fragilizado.

"Desculpa Ray."

"Não tens de pedir desculpa. Podes estar descansado. O teu pai não está aqui." disse Ray. "E… como é que tiveste um pesadelo? Adormeceste na minha cama?"

Kai corou imenso e acenou afirmativamente. Ray passou-lhe uma mão pelos cabelos, num gesto de carinho.

"Agora que já estás bem, não adormeças outra vez, que eu volto já com o lanche. Já está preparado."

Ray saiu do quarto e voltou logo de seguida, trazendo uma bandeja com quatro sandes e dois copos de sumo de laranja. Pousou a bandeja em cima da cama e sentou-se perto de Kai, passando-lhe de seguida uma das sandes.

"Vá, toca a comer. Tinhas fome, não era? Então come e depois falamos." disse Ray.

Kai acenou afirmativamente e os dois começaram a comer e a beber os sumos. Pouco depois, quando já tinham terminado de comer, Ray levou a bandeja para a cozinha. Regressou logo de seguida e voltou a sentar-se perto de Kai.

"Kai, queres falar sobre o que se passou? Por causa do pesadelo." perguntou Ray. "Eu estou aqui para te ouvir."

"Costumo ter pesadelos com o meu pai. Como o que aconteceu."

"Precisas realmente de ajuda, Kai. Falarei com o meu tio ainda hoje, está bem?" perguntou Ray. "E agora, o que queres fazer?"

"Hum… vamos estudar." respondeu Kai.

Kai e Ray fizeram os trabalhos de casa e depois, por ideia de Kai, viram um filme. Enquanto estavam sentados no sofá da sala a ver o filme, Ray foi tentando beijar Kai, que acabava por arranjar sempre maneira de se esquivar. Quando o filme terminou, Ray encarou-o.

"O que é que se passa, Kai? Porque é que me estás a evitar agora?" perguntou Ray.

"Evitar? Não percebo o que estás a querer dizer…"

"Kai, por favor, eu não sou estúpido. Estudámos, vimos um filme e tentei beijar-te ou mesmo fazer-te algum carinho e tu afastaste-te." disse Ray. "Diz-me o que se passa? Ainda é por causa do pesadelo? Fala comigo."

Kai suspirou, abanando a cabeça. Sim, claro que estivera a afastar Ray de si. Não havia dúvidas que gostava muito de Ray, mas…

"Desculpa Ray, o problema é comigo. Eu estive a afastar-me, sim. Ray, tu queres mais da nossa relação e eu… bom, neste momento não me sinto preparado."

"Hum, estou a perceber. Pensaste que eu beijar-te ia levar a fazermos amor, Kai? Confesso que estava na minha mente. Mas diz-me, és virgem?"

"Não, não é isso. Eu já não sou virgem, Ray, mas… deve parecer ridículo um jovem de dezoito anos ter vergonha mas… não consigo expor-me a ninguém. Naquele dia em que te contei sobre as marcas no meu corpo e tas mostrei… senti imensa vergonha e…"

"Oh, Kai, mas não tens de ter vergonha nenhuma. Sim, tens cicatrizes no teu corpo, é verdade, mas não deves sentir-te envergonhado por si. E eu não tenho problema nenhum com isso." disse Ray. "Gosto de ti como és. Como és, mesmo com as marcas no corpo, Kai."

"Obrigado Ray. Mas… desculpa, ainda é demasiado cedo para isto. Não estou preparado para voltar a expor o meu corpo a alguém. Gosto imenso de ti e este momento devia ser especial, mas não consigo… para já, não consigo imaginar-me a envolver-me fisicamente contigo."

Ray suspirou e acabou por puxar Kai para si, abraçando-o. Como já tinha dito a Kai, além das marcas do corpo, havia aquelas que não se viam, mas estavam lá. Kai estava traumatizado, de tal maneira que sentia vergonha do corpo e por isso não queria estar com Ray.

"Kai, não importa, eu sou paciente, sim? O que quero é estar contigo assim, lado a lado." disse Ray, quebrando o abraço e olhando Kai, olhos nos olhos. "Apaixonei-me por ti, pelo que és e não pelo teu corpo. Quer dizer, a tua aparência também ajudou, porque és muito giro, mas não é o físico que me liga a ti e sim o que sinto dentro do meu coração. Portanto, vou continuar aqui ao teu lado e quando estiveres preparado para estarmos juntos, no sentido físico, óptimo."

"Ray, desculpa novamente…"

"Vá, chega de pedir desculpas, Kai. Agora, quero beijos, ouviste? Sem segundas intenções. Só beijos, ok?"

Kai sorriu e acenou afirmativamente. De seguida, Ray aproximou a sua cara de Kai e beijou-o. Beijaram-se uma e outra vez, até Ray estar com um sorriso rasgado na cara e Kai estar satisfeito também, por ter Ray consigo.

"_Adoro-o. Adoro-o mesmo. Cada vez mais." pensou Kai. "Ele é muito compreensivo comigo, quer ajudar-me, gosta de mim… e eu quero superar este medo que tenho, para fazer o Ray feliz. Vou ter de conseguir."_

**Marcas do Passado**

Passaram-se três meses rapidamente. Tal como prometera, Ray falara com o seu tio, que aceitara Kai como seu paciente. Tinham começado por ter três sessões por semana e ao final do segundo mês já tinham diminuído as sessões para apenas duas vezes por semana. Kai começara por se mostrar envergonhado ao falar da sua situação com um desconhecido, mas o tio de Ray tentara colocá-lo à vontade e Kai acabara por começar a falar e a contar tudo.

À quarta sessão, Kai já se mostrava mais aberto a falar. Falara durante bastante tempo sobre a sua família, os seus medos, particularmente do seu pai. Quando Ray contara à sua família que namorava com Kai, Kai passara também a desabafar, apesar de não falar de tudo, das inseguranças que tinha sobre o seu namoro com Ray. Não que tivesse qualquer duvida sobre os seus sentimentos, mas atormentava-o o facto de poder estar a colocar Ray em perigo.

Tirando as inseguranças de Kai quanto à situação do seu pai e que Ray poderia ser algum dia uma vitima dele, o namoro corria bem. As sessões com o tio de Ray tinham feito com que Kai ficasse mais confiante. Acabara por ultrapassar a vergonha que tinha do seu corpo e ele e Ray tinham finalmente feito amor, o que deixara ambos bastante felizes e fortalecera a relação dos dois.

No presente dia, Kai estava novamente sentado debaixo da árvore onde, meses antes, desenhara um retrato de Ray. Agora já tinha desenhado muitos mais e dera alguns dos desenhos a Ray. Kai olhou para o relógio de pulso. Estava à espera de Ray, que deveria estar em breve a aparecer, vindo de uma reunião do clube de fotografia. Alguns minutos depois, Ray apareceu, sorrindo. Deu um beijo a Kai e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Desculpa a demora, mas estivemos a falar no tema para o próximo mês. O Tala não aceitava os temas propostos e depois o Max estava convicto de que tinha de ser o tema verde, porque no mês passado o tema era vermelho e as fotografias tinham sido muito originais." disse Ray, suspirando. "Enfim, uns chatos no que toca a escolhas. Mas acabámos por chegar a acordo que seria o tema verde. Hoje à tarde, vou a casa almoçar e trago a minha máquina fotográfica para tirar algumas fotografias a árvores e tudo o que achar apelativo e for verde. Hum e posso tirar uma foto tua também."

"Que eu saiba, eu não sou verde, Ray." disse Kai.

"Não, não és, mas apetece-me mudar a foto que tenho como fundo no ecrã do computador. O mesmo modelo, mas noutro espaço." disse Ray, sorrindo. "Por isso, acho que devemos ir sair hoje depois das aulas terminarem e posso tirar-te uma foto no parque da cidade, por exemplo."

"Eu não sou muito fotogénico, mas se é isso que queres, por mim tudo bem." disse Kai. "Ah, espera, lembrei-me de algo. Já que queres outra foto minha, vais ter de me deixar desenhar-te nalgum tema diferente… hum… ah, Ray à beira do lago do parque. Sim, daria um óptimo desenho."

"Está bem. Parece-me justo." disse Ray, encolhendo os ombros. "Quem me dera poder desenhar tão bem como tu. Assim podíamos passar algum tempo a desenhar os dois."

"Não. Prefiro que seja assim, porque fico a desenhar, o que gosto bastante, e ainda fico a olhar para ti para te desenhar, o que é uma óptima visão."

Kai sorriu e Ray sorriu-lhe também. Pouco depois tiveram uma aula e quando ela terminou, Ray foi almoçar a casa. Convidou Kai para ir com ele, mas Kai preferiu almoçar na escola. Já tinha conhecido os pais de Ray e eles tinham aceitado o namoro e sempre tinham sido simpáticos com ele, mas Kai não queria abusar da sua boa vontade, aparecendo assim sem mais nem menos para almoçar na casa deles. Depois do almoço, vieram mais aulas e às seis da tarde, a turma de Kai e Ray terminava a última aula. Ray e Kai saíram juntos da escola e encaminharam-se para o parque, que não ficava muito longe.

"Viste como o Brooklyn estava a cochichar quando saímos da sala de aula? Ouvi-o dizer que achava estranho que nós andássemos sempre juntos." disse Ray, enquanto caminhavam. "Daqui a pouco, vão chegar à conclusão que estamos a namorar."

"Se isso não te afectar a ti, a mim também não afecta." disse Kai. "De qualquer maneira, as opiniões dos outros não interessam se te tiver a ti."

Ray sorriu-lhe.

"Concordo. E quem for realmente nosso amigo, não ficará incomodado por estarmos a namorar ou mesmo que fiquem, de certeza que não nos tratam mal ou se afastam de nós." disse Ray.

Pouco depois, os dois chegaram ao parque. O sol brilhava no céu e estava um dia quente, pelo que havia algumas pessoas a passear pelo parque, na sua maioria casais jovens. Kai e Ray escolheram um lugar mais isolado, mas perto do lago. Ray tirou rapidamente a sua máquina fotográfica da mochila e tirou algumas fotos a Kai, que se moveu e posou conforme Ray lhe pediu. Depois foi a vez de Ray ficar sentado num banco perto do lago, enquanto Kai ficava sentado na relva, a desenhá-lo.

"Kai, isto vai levar algum tempo, não?" perguntou Ray, ao fim de cerca de sete minutos.

"Não muito, Ray. Preciso mais de captar a imagem ao teu redor do que a ti próprio. Já te desenhei tantas vezes, que até de olhos fechados consigo ver os teus traços, a tua face, os teus olhos. Tudo." disse Kai. "É só mais um bocadinho, está bem?"

Ray acenou afirmativamente. Kai demorou apenas mais alguns minutos a terminar o desenho. Estava a preto e branco, mas Ray gostou do efeito. Kai tinha muito jeito para desenhar e parecia melhorar a cada vez que desenhava. Olhando à sua volta, os dois rapazes não viram ninguém por perto e deram um longo beijo. Escondido atrás de uma árvore, Susumu Hiwatari, o pai de Kai, assistia à cena. Sorriu maliciosamente. Havia dias que tinha voltado à cidade e esperara o momento certo para avançar. Agora, tivera uma ideia.

Kai e Ray permaneceram no parque mais um pouco. Deram uma volta, observaram os patos e peixes no lago e conversaram. Susumu foi sempre atrás deles, mas mantendo-se longe para não o verem. Depois de saírem do parque, Kai quis levar Ray a casa. Já começara a escurecer.

"Não é preciso levares-me a casa, Kai. Fica fora do caminho e assim quando tu fosses para tu casa, depois de me ires levar, já seria mesmo de noite. Aí é que poderia ser perigoso. Vá, vemo-nos amanhã." disse Ray.

"Está bem. Tem cuidado." disse Kai, dando de seguida um beijo rápido ao namorado. "Até amanhã. Liga-me quando chegares a casa, para saber que chegaste bem."

Ray sorriu e prometeu que ia ligar a Kai quando chegasse a casa. Depois, os dois separaram-se, indo um para cada lado. As ruas começavam a ficar escuras, com menos pessoas e as luzes dos candeeiros começavam a acender-se. Ray ia caminhando, pensativo. Ao passar perto de um beco, dois braços agarraram-no e puxaram-no para o beco. Ray não teve tempo de gritar, pois um pano foi-lhe colocado em frente à boca e pressionado.

"Não vale a pena tentares debater-te. Dorme bem." disse uma voz.

Ray debateu-se de qualquer maneira, tentando libertar-se. Conseguiu ver o homem que o agarrava, apesar da pouca luz. Um homem alto, com cabelo escuro e uns olhos escuros também. Tinha leves parecenças com Kai. Ray reconheceu-o de imediato. Era o pai de Kai. Kai tinha-lhe mostrado uma fotografia e Ray tinha fixado a cara daquele que fizera tanto mal a Kai. Continuou a debater-se, mas as forças começaram a abandoná-la. O pano estava embebido em clorofórmio. Poucos segundos depois, Ray tinha perdido os sentidos.

**Marcas do Passado**

Kai tinha chegado a casa há vários minutos e estava bastante preocupado pois Ray ainda não tinha ligado. Kai sabia que Ray já deveria ter chegado a casa. Poderia, eventualmente, ter acabado por entrar nalguma loja no caminho ou ter encontrado algum conhecido e ficado a falar, demorando-se mais. Kai pusera todas essas hipóteses, porém, quando tentara pela terceira vez ligar para o telemóvel de Ray e ele não atendera, sabia que a situação era mesmo grave.

"_Porque é que ele não atende? Não quer atender? Não, não é isso, com certeza. Ele sabe que eu me preocuparia se não atendesse. Aconteceu-lhe alguma coisa. E se foi atropelado e foi parar ao hospital? Pode estar magoado. Ou então… e se o meu pai… não, estou a delirar." pensou Kai, preocupado. "Tem de ter acontecido algo. Se ao menos eu tivesse o número da casa dele, podia ligar para lá. Será que o Ray perdeu o telemóvel? Pode ter acontecido, mas se fosse isso e ele já tivesse chegado a casa, já teria dado pela falta dele e ligava-me de casa."_

Kai esperou mais alguns minutos e depois tomou uma decisão. Se Ray não atendia as suas chamadas e não dava noticias, então iria a casa dele. A mãe de Kai não queria que ele saísse, pois o sol já se pusera, mas Kai insistiu. Abriu a porta de casa e saiu para a rua. Nesse momento, viu uma folha de papel presa com uma pedra mesmo em frente à porta. Pegou na folha de papel e leu-a.

"_**Kai, pensavas que me tinha esquecido de ti e da tua mãe? Pois estavas enganado. Daqui é o teu querido pai. Já há dias que te andava a seguir. A ti e ao teu namoradinho. Sim, bem vi o que andavam a fazer. Kai, que vergonha, ter um filho que se envolve com outros rapazes. Mas não importa agora, porque isso vai terminar. Kai, tenho comigo o teu precioso namorado. Segui-o quando tu e ele se separaram depois de saírem do parque. Vem ter comigo até ao armazém 79 nas docas da cidade. Se não chegares antes da meia-noite, o teu namoradinho morre e não vai ser de uma maneira nada agradável. Vem ter comigo, mas sozinho. Se avisares a policia, o teu namorado morre. Se vieres sozinho, podes trocar a vida a tua vida pela dele."**_

Kai ficou em estado de choque. O seu pai tinha raptado Ray! E agora, Ray corria perigo de vida. Kai sabia que o seu pai não estava a brincar quando escrevera que mataria Ray. O pai de Kai estava louco, louco para se vingar, por Kai o ter denunciado à polícia e faria qualquer coisa para o magoar.

"_Ele quer que eu vá sozinho, para me matar. E assim, quer que eu troque a minha vida pela vida do Ray." pensou Kai. "Não vou deixar que ele magoe o Ray, nem o irá matar. Não, eu não irei permitir."_

Kai olhou novamente para a folha de papel, fixando o número do armazém onde o seu pai tinha Ray refém. Depois, respirou fundo, pronto a fazer o que tinha de ser feito.

**Marcas do Passado**

O armazém 79, nas docas de Bey City, tinha vários contentores de ferro. Havia também algum espaço livre, numa parte central do armazém. Era aí que Ray estava, amarrado a uma cadeira. Começava agora a despertar, depois de ter perdido os sentidos. Sentia uma forte de dor de cabeça. Abriu os olhos e olhou à sua volta. O armazém estava praticamente às escuras, excepto por dois candeeiros a petróleo que o pai de Kai tinha colocado ali, para iluminar. Subitamente, Ray lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido. Tinha sido puxado para o beco e tinha visto o pai de Kai. E depois… escuridão. Ray olhou novamente à sua volta e não viu mais ninguém.

"_Onde estará o pai do Kai? De certeza que não está muito longe. Não sei como me trouxe até aqui, mas tenho de fugir. Mas dói-me muito a cabeça e ainda estou com dificuldade em focar-me." pensou Ray. "E se o pai do Kai o apanhou também?"_

Ray olhou novamente à sua volta, com a visão a focar-se novamente. Não havia mesmo mais ninguém por ali, nem Kai, nem o seu pai. Ray mexeu-se na cadeira, tentando soltar-se das cordas, mas elas estavam bem amarradas. Tentou soltar as mãos ou os pés, mas não conseguiu. Pouco depois, começou a ouvir passos. Ficou atento. De seguida, das sombras surgiu Susumu Hiwatari e sorriu maliciosamente ao ver que Ray já tinha acordado.

"Ora muito bem, já recuperaste a consciência." disse Susumu, aproximando-se de Ray. "Assim é que é. Esperava que isso acontecesse antes que ele chegasse."

"Deixe-me ir embora." pediu Ray.

"Não, não. Nem penses. És a minha moeda de troca, rapazito." disse o pai de Kai. "Quando ele chegar, vais ser muito útil."

"Ele quem?"

"Quem? O Kai, obviamente. Eu sei que ele encontrará aquele bilhete e se não o fizer, daqui a pouco ligo lá para casa a dizer-lhe que te tenho aqui comigo e ele virá a correr. Até me dei ao trabalho de descobrir o número de telefone da casa, há uns dias. Queria fazer umas chamadas para os aterrorizar, ao Kai e à minha mulher, mas agora arranjei uma função ainda melhor." disse Susumu, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Tenha de lhe ligar ao não, quando ele vier até aqui, eu acabo com ele de uma vez por todas."

"Não pode fazer isso!" exclamou Ray. "Ele é seu filho."

"Deixou de o ser quando me denunciou à polícia. Agora, vai ter de pagar pelo que fez."

"Ele só o denunciou porque você o agredia! A ele e à mãe dele! Você é o monstro desta história. O Kai fez o que estava certo. Você devia era estar preso!"

Furioso, Susumu deu uma bofetada com toda a força a Ray. Ray recebeu o golpe e doeu-lhe bastante, mas não se queixou. Encarou Susumu novamente.

"Só sabe resolver as coisas dessa maneira, não é? Agredindo os outros e ainda por cima, quando eles não se podem defender. Cobarde."

Ainda mais furioso, Susumu tirou uma faca que tinha escondida na cintura e no momento seguinte encostou-a à garganta de Ray.

"Cala-te de uma vez, senão mato-te também. Estava a pensar deixar-te ir e matar apenas o Kai, mas se continuas a insultar-me, podes ter a certeza que acabo com os dois." rosnou Susumu, afastando de seguida a faca do pescoço de Ray. "Espero que o Kai chegue em breve."

"Quem lhe diz que ele virá?"

"Oh, tu conheces bem o filho, não conheces? Até vos vi aos beijos e tudo. E eu também o conheço bem. Ele gosta de ti e virá salvar-te. Vai querer sacrificar-se por ti, tenho a certeza absoluta. Temos só de esperar."

Ray engoliu em seco. Se Kai aparecesse, o seu pai iria matá-lo. Ray não suportava pensar nisso. Kai, morto. Não, não queria que isso acontecesse de maneira nenhuma.

"_Kai, por favor, não venhas. Não venhas. Não suportarei se ele se sacrificar por mim. Como é que eu poderei aguentar sabendo que a pessoa que eu gosto veio directamente para uma armadilha, para me salvar? Se ele morre para me salvar a mim, nunca mais me perdoarei. Nem ao pai do Kai. Se ele o mata, juro que arranjo maneira de acabar com ele." pensou Ray. "Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça."_

Os minutos passaram, mas para Ray pareciam eternidades. Susumu andava de um lado para o outro, com a faca na mão, impaciente. Já ponderava ligar para a casa onde Kai e a mãe viviam. Porém, antes de tomar a decisão de ligar, começou a ouvir passos. Ray também os ouviu e ficou alarmado. Preparou-se para gritar para Kai ir embora, mas pressentindo que Ray faria isso, Susumu tapou-lhe a boca. Lentamente, a figura de Kai foi saindo das sombras e entrou no espaço iluminado pelos dois candeeiros.

"Ah, que maravilha. Eu sabia que virias. Olá Kai." disse Susumu.

"Tire as mãos de cima do Ray." rosnou Kai.

Susumu sorriu maliciosamente e tirou a mão da boca de Ray.

"Kai, não devias ter vindo. Foge, vai-te embora!" exclamou Ray. "Não te preocupes comigo. Foge e salva-te, por favor, Kai."

"Se o fizeres, o teu namoradinho morre já." disse Susumu, aproximando a faca da garganta de Ray.

"Deixe-o em paz. Ele não lhe faz mal nenhum. É a mim que você quer, por isso deixe o Ray ir. Se me quer matar, mate-me, mas deixe-o ir." disse Kai.

"Tu aqui não fazes exigências. Quem manda sou eu!" exclamou Susumu. "Agora, ajoelha-te no chão."

Kai não se mexeu e Susumu aproximou mais a faca da garganta de Ray.

"Estás surdo? Queres que eu mate o teu namoradinho? Ajoelha-te no chão, já!" exclamou Susumu.

Kai acabou por se ajoelhar no chão, tal como Susumu mandara.

"Óptimo. Tu já sabes o que te vai acontecer, Kai."

"Eu sei, pai. Mate-me, se é o que quer, mas por favor, deixe o Ray ir embora antes de o fazer. Não quero que ele presencie isto." pediu Kai.

"Ah, estás com medo que o rapazito fique traumatizado? Ele vai ficar mal de qualquer das maneiras. Não gosta de ti? Então, a tua morte vai doer-lhe na mesma."

"Por favor, não mate o Kai. Ele é seu filho." pediu Ray. "Batia-lhe, a ele e a mãe, mas matar é algo com que não pode voltar atrás. Vá-se embora e nós esquecemos isto."

Susumu riu-se, de forma azeda e Ray estremeceu. Kai fixou o pai, com raiva no olhar.

"Não me conheces, rapaz." disse Susumu, olhando para Ray. "Quando eu tomo uma decisão, não volto atrás. E chega de conversa."

"Liberte o Ray." pediu Kai.

"Sabes que mais? Decidi agora que também não gosto do teu namoradinho. E quero divertir-me, portanto, não vais ser só tu a sofrer, Kai."

Num movimento rápido, Susumu puxou para trás a manga do braço esquerdo de Ray e desferiu-lhe um golpe com a faca. Ray gritou de dor, enquanto sangue começava a jorrar da ferida. Não tinha sido muito profunda, mas sangrava abundantemente. Sobressaltado com o grito de Ray e com o que o pai tinha feito, Kai levantou-se rapidamente e avançou para Susumu.

Susumu avançou de seguida para Kai também, com a faca na mão. Golpeou na direcção de Kai, que se desviou. De seguida, Kai tentou ir contra o seu pai, para o tentar derrubar, mas não conseguiu. Susumu brandiu a faca e com um golpe de sorte, atingiu Kai no lado esquerdo da perna. Kai gemeu de dor e Susumu deu-lhe de seguida um pontapé, fazendo Kai cair no chão.

"Começou a diversão." disse Susumu, rindo-se. "Kai, vou acabar contigo já e depois vou divertir-me a mutilar o teu namoradinho. E quando estiver cansado dele, mato-o. E depois, vou atrás da tua mãe para acabar com ela também."

Kai tentou levantar-se, mas Susumu deu-lhe outro pontapé e preparou-se para o golpear novamente.

"Não! Pare! Não o magoe!" gritou Ray.

Susumu olhou para Ray e torceu o nariz, enfadado.

"Tu és muito barulhento. Muito bem, acabo contigo primeiro e divirto-me antes com o Kai, depois de estares morto."

Susumu avançou para Ray. A faca já se encontrava ensanguentada. Susumu preparava o golpe. Queria acertar em cheio no pescoço de Ray e matá-lo de uma só vez. Ergueu a faca bem alto. E de seguida, ouviu-se um som sibilante. Susumu soltou um grito abafado quando uma bala lhe acertou no peito e Ray arregalou os olhos. Sangue começou a aparecer na camisa que Susumu trazia vestida, alastrando da zona do coração e de seguida, o pai de Kai caiu no chão. A faca fez um barulho que se propagou ao bater no solo.

Ray estava perplexo e bastante pálido. Kai levantou-se com dificuldade do chão e aproximou-se dele. De seguida, das sombras saíram alguns polícias, empunhando armas. Um deles fora o responsável por ter atirado sobre o pai de Kai, que jazia agora no chão. Os polícias aproximaram-se e dois deles baixaram-se sobre Susumu. Não demoraram muito a declarar que estava morto. Kai apressou-se a desamarrar as cordas que prendiam Ray.

"Oh, Kai!" exclamou Ray, já solto, abraçando Kai.

"Ray, agora está tudo bem. Desculpa teres passado por isto. Desculpa."

**Marcas do Passado**

Os dias passaram-se rapidamente depois daquele incidente. Ray e Kai tinham sido levados para o hospital, para as suas feridas serem tratadas e em ambos os casos, os cortes não tinham sido graves. Kai pedira desculpas uma e outra vez, por ter colocado a vida de Ray em risco, mas Ray não culpava Kai por nada. Agora que o pai de Kai estava morto, Kai e a sua mãe poderiam viver finalmente em paz, sem sobressaltos.

Kai tinha explicado a Ray que quando vira o bilhete que o pai lhe deixara, pensara primeiro ir directamente ao armazém, mas depois pensara que o seu pai poderia não cumprir o que prometera e não soltar Ray. Decidira então ligar à polícia e seguira com o plano de aparecer e verificar se Susumu libertaria Ray. Mas não o fizera. A polícia não disparara quando Susumu cortara Ray, com receio de a bala poder acertar no próprio Ray. Mas depois, Susumu iria matá-lo e não havia tempo a perder. Um tiro certeiro tinha ditado o fim da vida do pai de Kai, para bem de todos.

Apesar de agora Kai já não se ter de preocupar com o que pai poderia fazer, tê-lo visto morrer afectara-o, tal como afectara Ray e o tio de Ray estava a dar apoio psicológico a ambos. Depois de tudo, o acontecimento só tinha fortalecido ainda mais a relação de Kai e Ray, já que ambos não se tinham importado de sacrificarem a vida para salvarem o outro. Kai estivera disposto a trocar a sua vida pela de Ray, para que Susumu o libertasse. E Ray pedira a Kai para fugir, mesmo sabendo que Susumu o mataria se Kai o fizesse.

Nesse dia, Kai e Ray tinham ido ao parque, como naquele dia fatídico para Susumu. Levaram algum milho para dar aos inúmeros pombos que povoavam o parque e depois de lhes terem lançado todo o milho e os terem visto a aproximar-se e a saltar, para conseguirem roubar o milho uns aos outros, Kai e Ray sentaram-se num dos bancos do parque, olhando para o lago.

"Soube hoje que vai haver uma competição de pintura daqui a um mês na escola." disse Kai. "Estava a pensar entrar."

"É uma óptima ideia, Kai." disse Ray, sorrindo. "Tenho a certeza que, mesmo que não ganhes, de certo ficas nos três primeiros lugares."

"Quanto a isso, não sei. Bom, a competição tem várias fases, pelo que me explicaram. Uma delas é desenhar uma pessoa. Queria que tu fosses o meu modelo." pediu Kai.

"Kai… eu adoraria… mas sabes que isso é basicamente admitir perante toda a escola que estamos mesmo juntos, certo? Até agora, houve rumores, mas eu ser o teu modelo, parece-me que uma confirmação inegável." disse Ray.

"Depois de tudo pelo que passei, não quero saber da opinião dos outros. Mas se não quiseres…"

"Eu quero. Eu aceito, Kai." disse Ray. "Será uma honra ser o teu modelo. E também não quero saber o que os outros dizem. Eu gosto de ti e vou estar sempre contigo."

Ray agarrou na mão de Kai e sorriu-lhe calorosamente.

"Sempre, Ray?"

"Sempre."

"Fico à espera que cumpras isso." disse Kai, sorrindo também.

De seguida, ambos deram um beijo e depois voltaram a olhar para o lago e ficaram a conversar. Agora, podiam aproveitar os momentos com mais calma e Kai estava finalmente livre do peso que tinha nos ombros, do medo de que o seu pai lhe fizesse mal, a ele, à mãe e a Ray. Agora, podia finalmente ser feliz e encontrara junto de Ray a pessoa que lhe traria essa mesma felicidade.


End file.
